


【山湯】金童

by Nagiharako



Series: JG, Oh JG [16]
Category: Brothers (Movie 2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:34:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24825394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagiharako/pseuds/Nagiharako
Summary: 亂倫慎
Relationships: Tommy Cahill/Sam Cahill
Series: JG, Oh JG [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784410
Kudos: 1





	【山湯】金童

山姆卡希爾從來都是那個「別人家的孩子」。

品學兼優、運動萬能，代替長年不在家的軍人父親照顧家裡，遇到挫折打擊也總是堅持到底。他幾乎可說是走在「正確」人生的康莊大道上，卻為人和善樂於助人、沒有一點傲氣。  
他總是默默的、帶著微笑，把事情處理的井井有條。他是所有少女的夢中情人，待他長成之後，連有女兒的中年男人們也終於不得不承認，若說有個人可以託付自家的閨女，整個小區裡也就只有山姆卡希爾這個人是任誰都挑不出毛病的。  
噢．除了他那個扶不上牆的小弟。

年輕的山姆倒對人們的議論紛紛一無所知。他的所有時間花費在做個好學生、好兒子，以及最重要的，一個好哥哥上。

是的，正如每個人驚嘆於山姆總是那樣完美，他對如何擺出一副掩蓋內心排序的淡然表情也早就爐火純青。只有他自己清楚明白，從那個又小又軟的嬰孩被他抱在懷裡的瞬間開始，他的一生就將圍繞著那個小東西運轉。  
他當然不會讓任何人知道，一個好戰士必須好好隱藏自己的軟肋。父親一身酒氣大聲叫囂，一雙小小的手掌攢住他的袖口不斷顫抖，他弟弟蔚藍的眼睛裡滿滿的都是眼淚。  
父親吼叫男孩子哭什麼，隨手拿起什麼就砸了過來。他把嚇到開始打嗝的小孩兒塞進懷裡，摀住他的耳朵。

那是他與生俱來的反應。幫湯米趕跑吠叫的野狗、把湯米從湍急的河水中撈出來、為湯米擺平與校園惡霸槓上的麻煩，太多人告誡他湯米不值得他這麼做，他都只是笑笑不作聲，說他是他的弟弟。  
他們怎麼可能懂呢？他是他小弟弟僅有的浮木，他不可能放任湯米溺斃。

而那時的他還沒有意識到問題。

※

青春期的少年身體還沒長開，顯得骨感而纖細。湯米閉著眼睛，滿臉通紅的喘息著低喊他的名。  
山姆知道自己應該要立刻轉身離開，當作什麼都沒有看到。但他卻無法控制的推開半掩的房門走了進去，在湯米震驚而羞恥的眼神中，落鎖的脆響異常清晰。

這是他完全不曾期待的發展，在那一刻之前，他也從來沒有想過要這麼做。但無比自然的，他握著湯米的手一步一步教他打了出來，少年滾燙的身子貼在他懷裡，眼淚浸濕了他的肩膀。湯米小聲地說，對不起、對不起。  
山姆想告訴他，沒有什麼好對不起的。他不願意去細想其中的背德之處，那可是他的小湯米，這些對他而言都是「正確」的。

多年以後，山姆偶爾還是會想起那個瘋狂的夏天。  
好勝的湯米用盡全力誘惑他為他做到最後，抽抽噎噎的喊著讓他不要這麼小心，裝著大人的樣子卻紅透整張臉。  
善加利用父母甚少回家的狀況，他們在各種地方做愛。湯米騎在他身上難耐的扭動、或他把湯米壓住操進客廳的沙發裡。他們還接吻。開始之前嬉戲般輕輕的啄、性愛之中恣肆蹂躪對方對於親吻還太過生澀的口腔、結束之後再憐愛的將唇印在對方額頭上。  
山姆記得當他分開湯米的臀瓣，盯著紅腫濕潤的穴口被迷了眼的時候，湯米會害羞地擋住那裡讓他別看。山姆記得在清理的時候，因強烈的性愛而變得纏人而毫無理智的湯米，曾經哭著要他不要弄出來。  
山姆記得湯米摸著他自己的平坦小腹，後穴含著他的陰莖一陣一陣收縮，什麼都沒說，卻滿臉寫著不符他年齡的慈愛。

直到那一年的秋天，相約於返校日舞會上共舞的山姆與葛蕾絲開始約會。  
那女孩出身良家、在校表現斐然，漂亮的棕色眼睛閃爍著靈動的光彩與對山姆的真誠喜愛。人們說他們是金童玉女、最最「正確」的一對。  
沒有人知道葛蕾絲最初吸引山姆的，是她與湯米一模一樣、屬於壞孩子的音樂品味。

後來湯米拎著啤酒瓶醉醺醺來找他，掉著眼淚說他早就知道他完美的哥哥絕對不會走歪路。  
山姆想告訴他，他從來都不是歪路。

他沒能說出口。  
隔天湯米向他道歉，說他只是在發酒瘋，說的都不是真心話，他們還是可以是好兄弟、他會好好當他的好兄弟。  
但那夜湯米哽咽的控訴最終成為他長久以來的夢魘。  
－－他們都說你的優點就是從不放棄，為什麼你就要放棄我呢？

※

卡希爾家的男孩南轅北轍。年長的那個年紀輕輕就成了家、報效國家光宗耀祖，年少的那個反覆出入警局、成天廝混不務正業。不論親疏遠近，人們只是因此對後者更加輕視鄙夷。  
而那個年長的卡希爾卻總是什麼都不說，年復一年的給予年少的卡希爾最最毫無道理的寵溺。

山姆當然不再與湯米肌膚相親，相處時彼此也總是隻字不提。現在的他們是任何人都可以看出的、堪稱模範的兄弟關係－－他的小弟弟看似蠻勇粗魯，但在「對待他」這件事上，總是有著異樣的細膩。  
然而時間越久，山姆體內的某種躁動卻越加無以為名。在心底最深處山姆隱約覺得，無畏長期出征任務的自己，也許是為了逃避那個他們共同長大、擁有太多回憶的地方。漫長軍旅之中，他不願意去細想發洩慾望的時候，他腦中的眼睛是什麼顏色。  
他甚至開始懷疑，也許「他是湯米唯一的浮木」並非事實，他才是那個把湯米浸在深水之中，讓他只能依靠他的罪魁禍首。

山姆永遠不會說出口的是，他並沒有打算改變。  
收到湯米要他去接他出獄的聯絡，山姆抿唇，試圖壓抑內心直竄鼠蹊的狂喜。

END


End file.
